Forbidden Embrace
by xxleeloolovexx
Summary: Renesmee sets off to LA to help her best friend with her upcoming wedding. It isn't until she gets there that she meets the Best Man, Jacob Black. He's mysterious and alluring, but it's those things that create a forbidden attraction and hidden secrets. ALL HUMAN *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I haven't posted any stories in awhile, so I really hope you enjoy this! It's all human and with a few new characters plus old ones. I hope you guys will like it :)**

* * *

I stepped into my hotel room and flicked on the light. The room was a nice size, not too big for one person and small enough to be cozy, not suffocating. The bed sat against the wall facing a flat screen TV and the balcony doors. Next to the TV were a white table and two chairs. The left side of the room had two luxury chairs and led into the bathroom which had a white clawfoot tub.

I was about to close the door when someone pressed against it. "How's my maid of honor?"

I smiled at Darci. "I'm good, better after looking at my room."

Darci smiled to herself as she surveyed the place. "I did good, didn't I? I just came by to drop off your bridesmaid gown and the schedule for the next two weeks."

She handed me a blush colored paper with a gold bow, Darci's wedding colors, and black cursive print. The list was specifically for me, so of course it ran down to the end of the paper while the other bridesmaids probably just had half of the paper. The first thing on the list was finalizing the seating chart and we would be at the venue figuring it out.

One thing confused me though. "Uh, Darci, what does GM slash BM stand for on some of these?"

Darci laughed. "It just means groom and Best Man. I just put them there so you would know when they would be with us."

I nodded. "Well, when should I be ready tomorrow?"

Darci looked at the schedule and scrunched her nose. "I'd say eight o' clock that way we can all have breakfast beforehand and talk a little about the seating before we get there."

I looked at the clock, it was already 11 o'clock at night. "OK, well I better get to bed."

Darci smiled brightly and she headed for the door. "Oh, and Renesmee?" I turned towards the door. "Wear something a little sexy tomorrow."

* * *

I did as Darci asked and wore a light pink kimono sleeve dress that ended at my midthigh with a deep back and paired it with black Girtie wedges. I stood outside of the hotel's café since Darci told me she would need a few more minutes. I wasn't sure how long her fiancée, Embry, would be but knowing how attentive he was, he would be waiting at Darci's door.

I saw the couple holding hands as they crossed the lobby. "Well, good morning, lovebirds!

"I said sexy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Any sexier and I'd be wearing a bikini."

"I'd be into that." I twirled around and saw a figure walking up to us. My sight was mostly blinded by the sun shining through the windows. It wasn't until he was in front of us that I could finally see him. He was almost a foot taller than I was and had smooth russet skin that showed hard muscles underneath. His eyes were deep and soulful like endless pools of mystery and his teeth were bright as he smiled down at me.

Embry chuckled as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Renesmee, this is my Best Man, Jacob."

Jacob grinned. "A pleasure, Renesmee." He held his hand out for me and I quickly put my hand into his. The heat from his skin radiated into my skin and warmed my lower abdomen. I bit my lip and slipped my hand from his, slightly noting the smug look on his face.

I looked into those dark eyes. "Nice to meet you, Jacob."

"We should get going, I'm starving," Embry announced.

Jacob stepped aside as Embry stepped up to the hostess and gave her his last name and number of guests. As we followed the hostess, Jacob slowed his pace to match mine.

"So, how do you know Darci," he asked.

I smiled. "Freshmen year of college, we were dorm mates and have been ever since then. How about you?"

"Childhood friends, it's been Em, Quil and I for years."

I laughed to myself. "Is Quil apart of the wedding party?"

"Of course! He did it partly because of Em and also because he wanted a trip to Los Angeles."

"Do you have any ulterior motives," I joked.

Jacob stared down at me. "Maybe."

My body shook with nerves as I sat next to Darci and Jacob sat next to Embry. I placed my napkin in my lap and sat my chin on my hand as I looked out the window where the ocean sparkled. If I knew I would be staying here, I probably would have been just as excited as Jacob said Quil was. This was completely different from New York where the streets were covered in cars and the only time you could see any water in the city was if you went to the top of a tall building. I could get used to seeing the Pacific every day and even taking a swim in it.

Darci pinched my arm and I snapped back to reality. "Ren, what do you want to drink?"

I hesitated. "Do you guys have orange juice?"

The waiter gawked at me for a second and smiled. "Of course, would you rather have a mimosa, miss?"

I shook my head. "Alcohol, this early? I'll stick with the orange juice."

He smiled brightly. "I'll be back with your drinks."

Jacob turned towards me. "You know you're the only one who ordered a drink that's not related to coffee."

I shrugged. "What did you get?"

"Decaf with cream."

I bit back a laugh. "Decaf?"

He smiled mischievously. "I think it's a bit too early as well."

"Enough flirting," Darci joked. "Here's the seating chart. There are about 15 tables that will seat ten. We'll see what the tables look like and where we want them later, but since you two know us best, we want to see if you guys think we need to change anything."

Jacob and I skimmed the seating chart. It looked fine from what I knew of Darci's family, and there weren't that many feuds within her family that she had to deal with anyways. Jacob had some problems, though. He started to name off people and rearrange the Post-Its on Embry's side. I checked Embry's expression and he looked thoughtful at Jacob's changes. Jacob was right about their friendship and I could see it right there. If it were anyone else, I would think Embry would wave them away, but since it was Jacob he was actually approving each change. Once Jacob was done, he sat back and looked at Embry. Embry simply gave a nod and handed the book back to Darci.

"There are nine places at our table, why?"

Jacob simply eyed the chart as the waiter started to sit our drinks down. "For my fiancée."

* * *

**Leave your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I had a spark of what to do with the second chapter, so here it is! Thank you again for all the reviews and I hope you all like this chapter. Maybe if you're good, I'll throw you guys a lemon next time ;D**

* * *

I snatched Darci back once we got out of the car. I had to keep quiet through breakfast and the car ride since Jacob never was far enough away.

"He's engaged," I hissed.

Darci flinched. "I'm just as shocked as you, Ren! Embry told me Jake was single, so I think it had to happen recently. But, even then, Jake wasn't even with anyone that I know of."

"You said to put on something sexy for an engaged man. I look stupid!" Jacob and Embry turned back to look at me as Darci quickly pinched my elbow.

Darci's gaze snapped back to mine once they turned back towards the venue. "Don't take it out on me! We're all shocked. But I will talk to Embry tonight about everything and see what is going on. Meanwhile, just keep the flittering light. Since Embry didn't know either, this has to be recent and recent enough for him to change his mind."

My jaw dropped. "I'm not going to seduce an engaged man."

Darci stopped. "Yes, you are! Whoever this girl is can't be as great as you and you two have this spark with one another."

"Why is it so important I catch Jacob's attention?"

Darci didn't have a chance to answer as her and Embry's wedding planner stood at the entrance waiting for us. These two weeks were for Embry and Darci. I couldn't let one little attraction interfere with my duties as Darci's maid of honor. I stood next to Darci, making sure the view of Jacob was hidden. We followed the wedding planner, Fredrick, into the venue which was a mansion not too far from the hotel. It was a pure white and had many ceiling to floor windows as well as a more geometric shape than a more traditional format.

The inside was just as white as the outside and was mostly empty save for the kitchen, a grand piano, and a few pieces of furniture. It had to be empty because of how many times someone requested to use the venue. Plus, it helped to get a better visualization of picturing your wedding. As Fredrick talked to Embry about how the reception would be laid out, Darci walked off towards the back of the mansion where French doors led out to the pool and deck.

Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at the backyard. "Outside wedding?" I whispered.

Darci smiled. "Of course…wanted one since I was little. Gosh, this is…Ren, this is my dream right here. I mean, I have goals but this was the one dream I had: to get married and be absolutely in love with my groom."

I squeezed her hand. "It's two weeks away, hon."

"And we need to use every precious second to make it real," Fredrick announced, "so, ladies, let's bring it in."

"He definitely wasn't a part of it," Darci muttered.

* * *

After spending hours rearranging where the tables would sit, we trudged back into the hotel around eight at night. We had grabbed dinner on the way home but even resting for an hour didn't help my feet. Fredrick decided I would be his helper monkey and made me pick up every Post-It he indicated as a seat and move it when the space wasn't right. Darci couldn't stop laughing after the fifth time and my legs started to shake in my six-inch heels. I'd kill Fredrick if he wasn't a genius. I could see why Darci hated his personality but loved his talent.

"I think Ren and I are going to head up to our rooms," Darci announced. "Ren, you can take a day off because I know you'll be sore tomorrow. Embry and I can get just make sure everyone is scheduled to come."

I nodded weakly and headed for the elevators, barefoot. I saw a figure come up behind me and relaxed my shoulders. "I thought today would never end."

"Me neither," a deep voice chuckled. "Especially how sore my stomach feels from laughing so hard."

My eyes landed a glare on Jacob. "Don't bother making small talk. We're the wedding party, that's it."

He smirked. "Telling by that dress, I would think differently." I rolled my eyes and stepped into the elevator; Jacob followed suit and pressed my floor number. My anger flared as the doors closed. "I take it you don't find being Fredrick's 'assistant' amusing."

"I don't find your engagement amusing."

He flinched. "Why does it matter to you? As you pointed out, we are nothing more than best friends to the bride and groom."

"Darci made me wear this getup because she wanted me to look pretty for you. Why would you make me believe you were into me? How come you didn't tell Darci or at least Embry? Your best friend?"

For the first time, Jacob's smirk vanished. "Nessie, you better be careful with your words. And who said I was interested in you?"

"Oh, save it for someone else! I don't know your game but I saw the way you looked at me. She can't be that fantastic if you're seducing other women."

"Not women, just you."

"Why?" I pushed off the wall and stood in front of him. "Are you already looking for a mistress even before you picked out wedding colors? Or are you simply looking for a good time before you're tied down?"

Jacob swiftly pushed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine. His heat radiated off of him and enveloped around me. He grabbed the crook between my leg and thigh and lifted it until my dress fell back and revealed my panties. He pressed his body to mine to make his hard-on press against my panties. My lips parted and a small moan escaped as his hands traveled up my thigh and gripped my ass.

"Nessie, I could take you right here and not have any guilt to whoever I'm engaged to," he whispered. "But I have my reasons for getting engaged and none of them concern you. The only thing that does is I plan on making the most of both of our time here."

The elevator dinged and Jacob was off of me as soon as the doors opened behind him. I blinked for a second and moved around him to go to my room when he grabbed my arm. "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't right. I promise, Nessie."

I bit my lip. "Will I ever find out why?"

Jacob stopped the doors from closing on me and gently pushed me back so I stood in the foyer of my floor. He ran a hand through his dark locks and stared down at me. His dark eyes seemed mysterious and soulful at first, now all they held was sadness. "Maybe…if everything falls the way I hope it does."

I scrunched my nose. "And if it doesn't?"

The sadness disappeared and was replaced by that smirk. "Then it'll just be a hell of a ride."

* * *

**Review, please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, everyone! Thank you for the reviews so far, I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Right now, I'm getting ready for school, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in weeks. This is just a quick chapter and I'll have the next one up by the end of the week. Plus, I have a new story idea, so I'll be working on that as well. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this littler chappy :) **

**P.S. Lemons will start in either the next chapter or in chapter 5**

* * *

I scooted into the booth beside Darci as the waitress placed a martini in front of her and a beer in front of Embry. "What can I get you, darling?"

I shrugged. "Can I have a Strawberry Daiquiri?"

The waitress left the table and Darci turned towards me. "So, where did my maid of honor hide out at for the past few days?"

I glared at Darci. "Fredrick showed me I'm more out of shape than I thought I was."

Darci laughed. "Well, you were lucky enough to miss our last visit with Fredrick. We were walking the entire time, never taking a cab or town car, and he insisted I walk in heels."

"I swear that man probably created bridezillas. I'm sorry I couldn't be there though, I just needed to rest a bit."

Darci smiled. "Yeah, I don't blame you. I'll probably be doing that myself tomorrow." Darci then frowned towards me and started to twist her drink. She looked towards Embry with her radiatant smile she gave when she wanted something. "Em, could you look to see if Jacob has gotten here yet?"

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and waved to me before sliding out of the booth. She focused her gaze on her drink. "Jake kept asking about you while you were resting."

I laid my head back and didn't suppress the groan that welled up. "Darci, I don't want to hear it. I have to deal with him tonight and the rest of the time. You and everyone else, including him, won't tell me a thing about what is up with him and why it's important we get together."

"I talked to Embry and he said that Jake told him all about his engagement. Sadly, he didn't tell me much other than that it is between Jake and his fiancée. But I don't see the love when he talks about her." Darci sipped at her drink and turned to look at me, eyes never deterring away. "But Embry said it too. The way you looked at each other when we introduced you to one another, it looked real. I can't say too much either about this, but Jake wasn't always how he is to you. When they both went into undergrad, Jake was suave, fun-loving, and somehow got a girl hanging on his arm every night we went to a club. But then something happened and he changed. He would go to clubs but no one interested him enough to take home and he stopped dating. Embry and I both saw the old him when he met you. He was himself again and we knew that we had to get you two together. But then he threw that curve ball. We know it can't be real though, whatever he has with whatsherface."

My hands found my temples and I quickly rubbed them. "Darci, I absolutely do not care at this point. If his best friend can see the change in him when he's with me, then obviously he would be too and he would have done something if it truly meant anything to him to go back to the way he was. He is with this woman and that's it. I won't be the other woman and I surely am not going to be the slut who takes him away from her."

The waitress came by then with my drink and set it in front of me. I gave a quick thanks and sucked down a good portion before turning back to Darci.

"He needs to tell me anything and everything before I would even consider taking my shoes off in front of him. He maybe suave but I'm not some club girl who falls for a pretty face. He'll have to try harder than what he's been doing."

Darci chuckled. "Fine, I'll tell Embry to pass the message, but for right now, let's forget Jake and the wedding." She scooted towards me and I slid out of the booth with Darci coming out after me. She took my forearm and tugged me towards the dancefloor where clubbers grinded on one another.

We found a spot between a raunchy couple and a bachelorette party and slowly let the music take over. I had no idea what the song was, but it was another one overloaded with bass. I felt the vibrations of the bass through my body as I writhed my hips and closed my eyes. The beat was fast like a heartbeat after a long run and winded my body around until I felt my heart pace along with it. It reminded me of the first time Darci and I went to a club in New York. After Darci left me alone, I went to the dancefloor and started to dance by myself until someone came up behind. He was someone I had made eye contact with when we first entered. His body was pressed against mine; his chin tucked between my neck and my shoulder, and let his hands roam my body as his body became fluid with mine. The air between us got thicker and heavier as our breaths came out short and it smelled of his cologne and sex.

I could still imagine his tight stomach move against my back, the slight bulge below I desparately wanted at one point, and his hair tickling my neck as he whispered, "You always dance with strangers, Nessie?"

My eyes snapped open and I yelped. "Jacob, what the hell!"

He narrowed his eyes. "I could say the same to you. We've been dancing together for the past two songs."

I turned towards the DJ and saw that it wasn't the song I had heard when I first started dancing. "I was daydreaming. Next time ask for permission."

I slid past him and headed towards our booth where my drink sat with a pool of water and the ice in the drink melted. Before I could think of a decision, I headed towards the bar and sat on a stool to order another drink. I wasn't surprised when Jacob took the stool next to me.

I ignored him and tried to get the bartender's attention. He was on the other side, taking orders from the women over there. With how they were screaming and how loud the music was I was a lost cause. My hand fell back on to the bar and I waited until h would make he was here.

Jacob rose from his stool and walked over towards the bartender; he pointed towards me and told the bartender something. As he headed back towards me, I saw the bartender finish the drink he was making and start to take out strawberry schnapps for my drink.

"What did you say to him?"

Jacob shrugged. "I told him he'll get a 20 dollar tip every time he gets you a drink within five minutes of you asking."

I gaped. "Jacob, you didn't. I don't have that kind of money."

"I do though, and by looking at you, you don't seem like the type to overdo it." He had a point, the worst I went was five and that was just for my 21st birthday. "Plus, it's the least I can do after what happened in the elevator."

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it. It was no big deal."

Jacob's eyes roamed the bar. "It does to me. I want to tell you the truth, but I just met you. I rather not lay my secrets out to someone I barely know."

The bartender slid the drink in front of me and I sipped at it, letting the ice slide down my throat. "Then don't tease me. Don't play games with me, Jacob. Let's just keep it platonic, so you don't mess up what you have and I can leave here without regrets."

"Nessie, I told you before and I'll continue to. I'm neither a cheater nor a liar. I wouldn't pursue you if it wasn't worth it. What this engagement is, it is complicated. I'll tell you the truth, but please understand that I'm not making you go into anything so you have regrets. The way I want it to go I you leave with pleasure." I snorted at the comment. "And me."

"Then you plan on leaving your fiancée?" He nodded. "Go find someone else to do this, Jacob. I'm not a homewrecker."

I took my drink and started to slide off of the stool when Jacob grabbed my arm and left me in an akward position. "There has to be a family for you to be a homewrecker. In this case, this thing is a favor I'm doing. Right now, that is all you'll get out of me."

He let go of my arm and I stayed on the stool. "I do not trust you now. But I believe you."

He leaned towards me and placed his hand on my lap. His lips moved towards my ear until they almost nibbled on them. "Nessie, I promise you, I'll let you have every little fantasy you ask for within reason."

A shiver floated down my back to my feet as his hand fluttered down to the space between my thighs and spread them. He caressed my inner thigh until I bucked towards the warmth of his hand, wanting the heat from it to touch the ache just a bit higher. He kissed my shoulder before pulling away and looking at me as I tried to stop shaking.

"Jacob," I sighed, "if you keep doing that, I'll need ice water than a drink."


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's arm was wrapped around my waist as we reached my room. My head buzzed and my body felt warm from the drinks Jacob bought me. I knew I would pay for it in the morning, but it was worth it to feel a little bit loose.

"Here we are. Can you get to bed alright?"

I leaned against the wall next to my door and slipped my key card out from my cleavage and flipped it between my fingers. "Yeah…but I don't think I would be alright sleeping alone."

Jacob chuckled. "I think you'll be fine. Why not cuddle with the complimentary stuffed dolphin the hotel gave you."

My hand ran down his arm and into his hand. "It's not as warm as you are. And not as hot."

I wrapped my hand around his jacket and pulled him to me until our bodies pressed against one another. Jacob's arms instinctively wrapped around my waist as I slid my leg around his waist and pressed myself against his zipper. I lowered his head to mine and gently bit his lip as a ragged breath slipped from him. My body weakened and then I was on him. I crushed my lips to his and slipped my tongue into his warm, welcoming mouth. He brought up my other leg and pressed me against the wall. His mouth dropped from mine and left burning kisses down my neck towards my breasts. He positioned my dress so that it was inconspicuous but revealed enough to suckle my breast. I shoved the key card in his hand as his tongue circled my nipple. My head reeled back and before I noticed, he laid me on the bed and hung over me.

His dark eyes stared into mine before he bent down and placed his lips on mine. For just a moment, my mind blanked, not because of the alcohol, but because of the feel of him. The feel of lips gracefully moving against mine and suckling my top lip like he did with my breast. His tongue was warm and kept me in a daze as our mouths moved against each other without a breath.

I was the first to break away and stared at his heat filled gazed as my fingers found his zipper and quickly undid his pants until they fell to the floor. Jacob beat me to his shirt and tossed it on the floor with his pants. He hung back over me and pulled my dress down until my breasts were exposed. His tongue circled my nipple and my hips bucked upwards. We both groaned and pressed ourselves closer to one another.

I pulled his face back to mine and let the feel of his lips have my mind slowly go blank again. His hands pushed my hands up my dress until my abdomen was exposed. He broke away and kissed down my body, making sure to tease each breast until he hovered over my abdomen. His breath was warm and heavy that I wriggled around under each huff. Jacob kissed each thigh before lightly licking my clit. I bit my lip and bucked as his tongue glided inside of me. The heat from his tongue spread against my stomach and sent a shiver up my spine. He took my clit into his mouth and rubbed his lips on it until I could feel myself start to climax. His tongue entered me one last time and flicked in and out until I clenched around his tongue and moaned out my climax.

* * *

My brain throbbed against my skull that it felt like it would burst. A sharp pain kept stabbing the back of my eye and my legs were weirdly sore. I couldn't believe I had a dream about Jacob let alone it being so vivid. I turned over on my side and stayed still as the sudden nausea subsided.

I then heard a beep from the room's door and it opening. I turned in time to see a dark figure enter the room and screamed as I jumped back and hit the floor. The person chuckled and set something down on the table.

"I told you I would be back in a few minutes."

My hands and knees stung from where I broke my fall; I tried to push back the tears to look up at where the voice had come from. Jacob towered over me with the shirt he had on last night only wrinkled and the same pants. Wait a minute…

I looked down at myself and saw that I didn't have last night's dress on but nothing at all. My black dress was tossed over by the dresser where Jacob stood still looking at me with concern.

I coughed. "Did we…you know?"

Jacob leaned down onto his heels and brushed a lock of hair behind my back. "No, we didn't, but we didn't just hold hands either. Do you…not remember?"

I bit my lip. "I…I remember. I just thought it had to be a dream. I didn't think I would have actually been that drunk to of done anything that soon."

Jacob gazed at me for one moment longer and then held out his hand to me. I gratefully took it and pulled myself up, trying to hide my blush at my appearance. Jacob turned back to the table and started to take stuff out of a large white bag. He had orange juice, water, ginger ale, plain donuts, blueberry muffins and a few apples.

"I didn't know what you liked, but I avoided caffeine and anything other than solid foods."

I eyed the display. "Where did you go?"

He sat down in one of the chairs. "A convenient store nearby, but its California, so it felt more like a grocery store."

I stared towards the food but remembered that I was still nude. "Give me just a second," I murmured and headed to the bathroom. I grabbed the bathrobe that hung on the door and hurried to put it on. I didn't know how early or late it was but I knew I needed to scrub off the night before, so I turned on the bath and went back out to the room. Jacob had already started on an apple and had turned on the TV. "Make yourself comfortable," I remarked.

"I already did last night, Nessie."

I flinched at that and sat crossed legged in a chair across from Jacob. He was so engaged with what looked like a talk show that I took the time to look at him. His dark hair hung just below his shoulders and was moussed by last night. The muscle in his jaw twitched with each bite while the muscles in his hand protruded out slightly as he rolled the apple around in his hand. His fingers were long and smooth like an artist's, ones that drove me insane with one touch and were skilled at every time flick and pull. His eyes seemed to contrast with the rest of his posture. He seemed serene and relaxed but his eyes kept moving back and forth. I didn't know if he was truly that engaged with the TV or if his mind spun as fast as mine did when it came to thinking, but it was interesting. His dark eyes conveyed so many different emotions in quick seconds. Sometimes he would blank out and seem to be thinking of something deep and then the next second his brow would furrow at something the host on the show said.

"Nessie," Jacob murmured. "You might wanna check on the tub."

My focus snapped back to the bathroom and I could see the water getting on the high side. I slipped out of my seat and stopped the water before it got to the rim. I let some of the water go until I estimated it would be shoulder height. I entered back into the room and looked at Jacob who was standing.

"Do you mind if we talk about what happened with us later on today?"

He nodded. "Sure, that's fine with me." He slid around me and started towards the bathroom.

"Wait…what are you doing?"

"Um, taking a bath. It's the least you can do after I bought you breakfast and let you jump me like a horny rabbit."

My mouth was agape as he slipped gracefully out of his clothes. "You've got to be kidding me. It's already bad enough I did stuff with you let alone take off my clothes in front of you, but now you want to make yourself comfortable in my hotel room? What about that fiancée of yours? What would she think if she finds out you spent the night here? God, I'm the other woman now! I told Darci I wouldn't be that type of person and here I am, naked under a robe, while you're sitting in my tub…naked! You're naked and I'm naked. And, we were naked last night and touching each other…while you have a ring on some other woman's finger. How am I supposed to be OK with this Jacob? Seriously! I only did what I did because I was drunk and loose. If I had any common sense last night, I would have told you to leave and you took the opportunity to do what you've been hinting at for the past few days. Even if I were to agree to this ridiculous arrangement, every night we do something, you'll go back to whoever that woman is and you'll be leaving that woman for me. The only person who would get something out of this deal would be you! You would have two women while that other woman would be getting cheated on and once this wedding is over, we'll part ways. What's the point of this if everyone will be getting hurt?"

Jacob stared down at me, blank-faced. Without hesitating or replying, he simply pulled on the tie of my robe and let it fall to the floor. His hand found my waist and pulled me to him in one tug. His hand cupped my cheek and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't move, but stood there as his lips moved the way they had last night. They were just as warm and just as sensual as I remembered. Even though I refused to kiss him back, I still couldn't help the arousal that floated through me and the shame I felt for wanting more. I wanted his hands to be on me like they were last night and I didn't want him to stop until we on my bed again screaming each other's name.

But I couldn't. I still had morals and even though I broke some of my own set rules, I still had to make boundaries if I were to break anymore.

I pressed my lips to his once and broke away, my lips tingling from the friction of Jacob's. "If you want this between us, I want something before I agree to it."

Jacob's eyes were still dark with arousal. "Anything," he murmured.

"Before we even think of sex, I want to know what has happened to you. Darci said that you've changed since college, I want to know why. I want to know that and why you're engaged."

Jacob simply nodded and slipped his hand into mine. I didn't hesitate when he pulled me towards the tub. He got in first and had me straddle him. He was hard against my thighs and it was all I could do not to rock against him for friction. I had to stay true with my boundaries…no matter how difficult.

* * *

**~*~  
reviews?, please :D  
~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, you guys! I'm sorry it has been forever since I have updated, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm going back to school 1/7/2013, so I'm hoping to have two or more chapters before I got back. Tell me whatever you think is going on and how Renesmee might react to Jacob. Thanks for hanging in there! :)**

* * *

I stood in front of the elevator, watching as the numbers dinged closer to my floor. The door to the stairs closed with a click as Jacob headed down to meet Embry. Jacob told me to take the elevator so that we would come down to the lobby separately instead of suspiciously getting there at the same time.

As the doors opened, I quickly got in and pressed the floor to the lobby so I could press my cheek to the cool metal. Between my hang over and time with Jacob, I needed to cool off my feverish skin. Darci could always tell when I had sex and I didn't need her to notice it this time. Jacob and I hadn't done anything but we certainly didn't need anyone to assume it.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped at the floor below mine and opened for a woman with a gray and white floral summer dress that flowed over her pregnant tummy. I slid my face from the side of the elevator and sheepishly smiled at her. She returned the smile genuinely and leaned against the opposite side of the elevator.

"Don't worry, honey, I've done that more than a few times."

I laughed softly. "At least you have reason; I'm merely trying to cool down to make sure my friend doesn't notice my indiscretion."

Her eyes widened. "With someone she knows?"

"No, I just was with someone I probably shouldn't have been with."

She nodded. "I know what that is like. I actually came to try to relax what with the baby coming but it has been nothing but hectic trying to get the father here."

I smiled. "Do you know what sex the baby is?"

"A boy," she murmured, "Just like what his dad wanted. But, luckily, he's letting me choose the name since he's getting a boy."

"Any ones in mind yet?"

"I was thinking between Chanter or Lowell."

I shrugged. "Why not use both? Chanter Lowell perhaps?"

She shook her head, causing her hair to flow like waves. "No, we already picked out the middle name."

The elevator stopped and pushed up an inch before the doors opened to the lobby. I gestured for the woman to go but she waved me on. "I need to make sure the father's here before I go into the lobby. But it was nice talking to you."

"You as well," I stepped off of the elevator and she followed, "I hope you love whatever name you choose."

Her cell phone started to ring. "So do I. Have a nice stay."

I turned towards the lobby as the woman made her way to the sitting area by the piano. Darci stood beside the welcome desk, tapping her foot with whatever patience she had left. She wore high-waisted shorts and a sleeveless button down with boat shoes. I kept it a bit more formal and wore a polka dot mini dress with a pink belt and heels. Darci didn't need to impress her family, but I did. Embry and Jacob already left to meet Embry's family at the airport while Darci's family was arriving an hour or so later. Luckily, the hotel was large enough so that Darci's family all were on the floor we already were on and Embry's would be where he and Jacob were.

Once I reached Darci, I received a slap on the arm. "I've been waiting for 20 minutes! Jacob got down here in five minutes when Embry called him. I expect my bridal party to be resilient and definitely more punctual."

Neither of us could help but smile at her demands. Darci was dramatic but never bossy. "So, how many will be showing up?"

"Most of the guests, I'd say 50 of mine and 60 of Embry's. All the rest will come down the day of from Washington and northern California since they're so close. Most of them wanted to come early to check out the hotel and be a part of the rehearsal dinner."

"Sounds like they want a free vacation and food," I snickered.

Darci choked out a laugh. "It's my family, so I don't doubt you."

I looked towards the parking lot of the hotel and saw different taxis waiting outside of the hotel. "So, are we waiting on a town car or…?"

Darci shook her head. "We're taking a bus so we can get everyone at one time." She stared off at the parking lot as well. "I can't believe we're spending so much on this wedding. It feels like the reason we're doing this is getting lost in all of it."

My head snapped to Darci. Darci rarely cried but her eyes shook from side to side and her face heated from the irritation of tears. Here I was, worrying about Jacob and Darci was getting married. And she was scared. She was scared that her wedding was losing its authenticity. I wrapped my arms around her and for the first time since I've known her, Darci cried. Her body shook while hot tears landed on my arm. Her hands clutched on to my arm and her sobs were stifled in the crook of my neck. This was why I was here and I lost sight of that. I should have gone into Darci's room to make sure she was OK, not the other way around.

Darci's sobs slowed to sniffles and she pulled away, her eyes puffy and red. I took my purse from my shoulder and dug into it for tissues. I gave Darci one and pulled out eye cream; unlike Darci, I cry a few more tears than she does and bought something to get rid of the puffiness. I dabbed some on my pointer finger and batted her hand away from her eyes to put some on her. She sheepishly obliged and stood there as I applied some to under her eyes. Once it was rubbed in, I placed it into my bag as Darci pointed towards the parking lot. Luckily the bus was there so we could get the show on the road. I wrapped my arm around her and led her towards the parking lot.

The bus was a charter and white with the name of the company. The door opened to the bus driver walking out. Darci seemed to snap out of her whimpering and stood straighter. She knew she still had a wedding and the bus was another aspect of that. A seemingly genuine smile came across her face and she shook hands with the driver. Even when after she cried, Darci could still come off as strong. I wish I had her backbone when it came to emotions.

She spoke to the driver about where we would be going and roughly how many people would show up. Once they sorted out the directions and payment, she waved me along to hop on the bus. As I stepped on the bus, I saw the multitudes of rows of tacky blue carpeted chairs. If this was for Darci's smaller party, I couldn't imagine the bus Embry had to get.

I sat down next to Darci and put my hand on hers as the bus pulled into gear. We sat in silence as the city whipped past us. I let Darci think and get her head straight so she could be ready for when we arrived at the airport. I knew that her confession seemed to stun her almost as much as it stunned me. She always wanted a big wedding but it was just part of her family's tradition. I didn't know what she was thinking but I was her maid of honor, whatever she chose to do, I will follow her. She wouldn't call off her engagement but I wouldn't put it past her to call off the wedding and just elope with Embry.

* * *

We waited in the lobby of the airport. The bus waited for us just outside so we could go once everyone was rounded up. There was about seventeen coming in on the first flat, thirty on the second and twelve on the last with one of Darci's aunts coming in later tonight.

"So, Embry said that he couldn't find Jacob last night." Darci gave me a sidelong glance. "I couldn't find you either," she continued, "and I thought that maybe Jacob was being a gentleman and taking you home after a several rounds of strawberry daiquiris. But what do I hear when I'm walking past your room other than a very ravenous Jacob and some girl shouting her name." A slow smirk appeared. "Either you lent him your room or you have some explaining to do."

I didn't look at her. "We didn't have sex."

She snorted. "That was some amazing session of holding hands then."

"We did _things_," I urged, "but we didn't get that far. As you said, I was drunk and he knew what I said before. I agreed I wouldn't go that far until I ad answers."

"But no boundaries for the in-between."

I spun on my heel and faced Darci. "Darci, he is a passionate kisser and amazing with his hands. This sounds weird for him being Embry's friend but even by looking at him, you have to see what an incredible lover he is." She nodded and shrugged a shoulder, agreeing. "I would have had more restraint but with his touch and the amount of drinks I had; it was a recipe for disaster."

"I tried to see if Embry knew anything." We both paused to look at each other, "He does. But he won't tell me or push Jacob to tell you. He said that it is more drama than he has time for. With the wedding and his family coming in, Jacob's secret is something he's pushing back for the sake of us. I think it's a cop-out, but he knows how I feel. He did say though that Jacob is doing the right thing...with his fiancée."

I eyed her. "So he's saying with her?"

"From how Embry sounded, it seems so."

If I could, I would yell and scream throughout the airport to try to find Jacob. He is playing me and I should have guessed before I let him touch me. I was still wavering on putting out an announcement for Jacob to come to the lobby when I saw a group of olive toned skin and dark-haired people. Darci's family. I fought back my anger and forced a smile for them.

Darci's mother, Viorica, was the first to get to us. She was just as statuesque as Darci and had waves of dark hair with streaks of gray that accented it than peppered it. Her eyes were different from the rest of the family's; they were a bright gray that bordered on silver and shaped into almonds that were almost doe-like in size.

"_Fiica mea_, the sun is doing you so well! You should take more trips here than in New York or Seattle. And, Renesmee, when do you not look _frumos_?"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around me. She had slowly become a second mom to me since I met Darci. Viorica was one of the few people who could make you feel welcome and not even bother with asking your name but treat you like you were her own child every second. I let go of her first so she could trample her daughter with hugs and kisses. The rest of her family greeted me and then Darci, making sure to give her twice as many kisses and hugs. I loved them and how they made you feel. Not one of them didn't know my name or who I was to her. They each made me feel important and caused me to smile as they called Darci _scumpa_.

* * *

After waiting several hours for everyone to make their way off the planes and a last minute decision to wait for Darci's aunt, we finally arrived back at the hotel. Darci hurried to run into the hotel to make sure everyone got checked in before check-in closed.

I walked off the bus and started to help the driver unload everyone's bags. Surprisingly, much of the family packed essentials and only had about twenty suitcases. Viorica rounded the corner of the bus and silently started to help us as well.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh," she shooed her hands towards the hotel, "they all became tired and must go to their rooms to rest for tomorrow. Tired from all the yelling," she muttered. A laugh blubbered from my lips and we joined in for a few seconds. "So, Renesmee…who's gotten the chance to share your bed?"

My eyes widened towards her and I faintly heard a cough come from the driver's direction. "Excuse me?"

"Who is it?"

"Nobody."

"_Draga_, I may not be twenty something, but I do know how it feels and looks when a person has been with someone. And you're the epitome of it now?"

I coughed. "I promise, Viorica, I haven't slept with someone. If I have, I probably wouldn't have left my room yet." I couldn't believe I was using this language with her, the mother of my best friend. But, Viorica was never coy with controversial discussions and was never shy to even ask Embry if he deflowered her daughter. So, I shouldn't really have any problem with talking to her about any sexual encounter I had, even if it was with the Best Man. "I haven't been able to wear white in the past week, but I haven't had sex."

She bumped my hip. "Better let it happen soon, weddings are good luck for single people."

_I beg to differ_, I thought. But let the idea slide as we each grabbed the last of the bags. As the driver and Viorica went to fetch luggage carts, I leaned against the bus.

"How was Darci's family?"

I didn't bother to look towards the voice, its smoothness already made my body squirm. "Welcoming as always."

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

His dark hand slipped around my waist until it slid under my dress and cupped my bare behind. "Are you as welcoming?"


End file.
